Richard of York
by Louise Foxhall
Summary: A look at Lily and James's relationship in the seven colours of the rainbow. 7 drabbles in 7 days for the "Skittles" challenge. Everything within belongs to JKR. Ch7: Violet. Please R&R.
1. Red

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>131

**Red**

The seeker's fingers close around the Snitch, which desperately tries to fight free. A roar echoes round the stands and a surge of scarlet spills onto the grass; Gryffindor have won! The captain grins and flies an elated victory lap around the ground before tumbling from his broom into the waiting arms of a red-haired witch, her cheeks rosy from the bite of the wind, a red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck to keep out the chill.

"We won," he breathes to her. "We WON!" he shouts for the benefit of the crowd. A cheer goes up and, in front of the whole school, Lily Evans grabs James Potter's face and kisses him hard. Wolf-whistles, more cheering…all James can think is that victory never has tasted so good.


	2. Orange

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>113

**Orange**

"…The _Cannons _haven't won a single game in the last three seasons; it's the perfect first match to start the season. Of course their Seeker is no match for ours, and we should win by a good margin, putting us ahead of the other teams for the season, without getting complacent…" Lily only half-listened to James's pre-match commentary, tucked under his arm and, watching the slushy rain falling outside of the box his parents had secured for them, ("…Quite good conditions, firm ground, rain not too heavy…") she wished that, even though James had managed to get her into one of the _Spitfires _midnight jerseys, the team in orange could win, just once.


	3. Yellow

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>138

**A/N: **Please R&R...

**Yellow **

Gryffindor is always said to be "where dwell the brave at heart" and, if that's true, then he, James Potter, belonged in Hufflepuff – or at least he deserved to, when he couldn't even get enough courage together to ask out the girl he loved.

Again.

He was scared…

* * *

><p>Lily caught James looking from across the Common Room and mentally she sighed; Gryffindor is always said to be "where dwell the brave at heart" and, if that's true, then she belonged in Hufflepuff – or at least she deserved to when she couldn't bring herself to admit that her feelings for him had changed.<p>

She was scared…

* * *

><p>"Uh…Evans…? Can I…? Would you…? Will…?" James flushed, nerves rendering him incoherent. Lily smiled gently.<p>

"Yes?" The inflexion turned the word into a question.

"I…"

"No, I meant, yes. I will."


	4. Green

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>104

**A/N: **Sorry, I didn't update yesterday but what with sleep deprivation and work...I hope you can forgive me. I offer you two drabbles today to make up for it :) This one is my personal favourite of all seven...

**Green**

She's there, pretty and engaging as always, but something's wrong; it isn't him those emerald eyes are fixed so attentively on and it isn't his arm around her shoulders, passive and yet protective at the same time.

Her breath, evident in the chill of the air, huffs a hundred times a second, so animated is her conversation with her companion, who is seen, by him, to laugh and _he_ drops his arm from her shoulder and gesticulates wildly with his hands to emphasize a point.

And it isn't a red and gold scarf she has, wrapped around her neck; it's green and it's silver.


	5. Blue

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>251 (slightly longer today)

**A/N: **Theme of this may not be so clear but I was going on the phrase "Out of the Blue". Please R&R and tell me if you like it :)

**Blue**

"We better just wait for the head boy, so we can get started…" Lily gazes quickly round the carriage before the door slides open to reveal a taller and even more careworn looking Remus Lupin. "OK, he's here, so…" but to her amazement, Remus takes his usual seat in the corner of the Prefects' carriage and starts to tap out a rhythm on the window with light fingers. He looks up when he realises her emerald stare is fixed on him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I guess not…" he grins guiltily, "Prongs'll be here in a second…"

"Potter?" Lily stammers.

"That's me." Lily's lips thin in anger.

"Did you _Confund _Dumbledore?" she laughs derisively, "Did you…? Please, what _did _you do to get here? What did _I _do to deserve this?" However, James remains calm, obviously oblivious to the red flush of Lily's face as she tries to control her temper.

"I received my letter, by owl, as always only this year it had my badge in it. I'm just as surprised as you are. Now please, can we get this meeting to order?" His voice was cool.

Throughout the meeting, he was polite and courteous and he didn't, for once, push the boundaries beyond which he usually strayed. He didn't ask her out once, in fact he didn't talk to her about anything other than what was required for their job for the entirety of hour.

It confuses Lily because this not-quite-cold behaviour lasts for weeks; could he have…changed?


	6. Indigo

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>166

**Indigo **

The full moon; she sees it in the bruises that have sprung up overnight and that now blossom across his arms, legs and torso. His skin, in places, is torn to ribbons; red lines ripping from hip to shoulder or a bloody lip, but these physical reminders have cures – murtlap essence or dittany – and it's the shadows that scare her the most.

She sees the bruise-like shadows, indigo in colour, under his eyes and she sees a shadow across his face for days at a time following a night's adventures because whilst Lily knows James loves the transformation in Prongs she knows it kills him to see one of his best friends forced into a body not his own once a month. She knows it kills him to see Remus, one of the nicest, kindest people either of them has ever met, subject to such torture.

But it's all she can do to heal the visible bruises and hold him when the shadows become too much.

"_Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier and simpler." – __**Friedrich Nietzsche**_


	7. Violet

**Story: **Richard of York  
><strong>Author: <strong>Louise Foxhall  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Lily/James  
><strong>Words: <strong>198

**Violet**

"Look, Sirius, it's you!" James laughs from behind his telescope, the Dog Star bright against the purpling dusk. Remus rolls his eyes, gaze fixed on a constellation far above them, quill sketching the patterns on his star-chart. Peter, much smaller than the other three and still attempting to construct his telescope, which kept collapsing as his lengthened its legs, craned his neck trying to find it.

"Where? I can't see." Without looking up, Remus had Peter's telescope upright with a casual flick of his wand. "Thanks." He jammed his eye to the lens and was silent for a long moment before: "Where? James can you show me?"

"I'm here!" Peter squeaked and stumbled backwards, Sirius having stuck his face right into his line of vision, and now heavily magnified. Sirius barked out a laugh and James grinned back. Even Remus was caught trying to supress a smile.

On James's other side, Lily smiled too, as she watched the boys'. She never saw them so happy as when they were in each other's company. Quietly content to see them thus, she slipped her hand into James's and he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. All, it seemed, was well.


End file.
